doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Doctor Who 50th Anniversary: Time of the Doctor- Part 2: Paintings
The second part of the fan made Doctor who 50th anniversary special! Doctor Who 50th anniversary Click here for part 1 http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_who_50th_ anniversary:_Time_of_the_Doctor-_part_1 Story "How did that possible?" Twelve asked moving towards the impossible thing. "Look at that" Ten smiled "a timelord" Ten remarked as he walked towards it. "But why is he here?" Eleven asked "who are you?" Eleven asked "I am a timelord called Claudis but that doesn't matter" Claudis the timelord said "why are you here?" Ten asked "timelords?" Jane asked "they are my race I have told you this" Twelve responded "I don't remember everything" Jane said back. "Do you know him?" Charlie asked Eleven "no" Eleven admitted "but you have to go to the gallery" Claudis told them "I know him" Twelve smiled "you were one of the bad timelords" Twelve looked annoyed. "I guarantee that I am trying to help you" Claudis sounded addigated "prove it" Twelve said "well I can't" Claudis admitted. "We will go to the gallery" Twelve said "but he is evil" Eleven said "well,the Doctor is mad" Ten admitted. Then they saw Claudis pull a gun out "you think you can really trust me?" Claudis grinned "so the gallery is fake" Jane said "no, that is a clue but you are not going to get there" Claudis grinned. "Say your prayers" he said as he raised the gun and pulled the trigger. "Help" Jane shouted as she went down "what have you done?" Twelve asked as Ten and Eleven got their sonics out and aimed it at Claudis. "With two we can teleport him" Eleven said excitedly "I've never tried it" Ten smiled as they both tried it. Claudis disappeared as Ten and Eleven smiled "whats wrong?" Eleven asked "Jane" Twelve said "can we help?" Ten asked as they heard a loud groan "Yeti" Twelve said "pick her up" Eleven said "and what should I do?" Charlie asked "just stay with me" Eleven smiled "I promise you will be okay" Eleven said as he grabbed her hand and ran. "Would you like me to help?" Ten asked "no I can pick her up" Twelve said "do you remember this?" Ten asked "bits" Twelve admitted as Twelve picked Jane up and ran as the Yeti began running towards the Doctors. "The gallery" Ten said "yep and Eleven is well ahead" Twelve shouted carrying the weight of Jane on his back. "What will th gallery reveal? A secret maybe but it will definitely be interesting" Eleven said waiting for the others. "But most of all, it will be fantastic" Ten said grinning "so the gallery" Twelve said "yes and the Yeti" Eleven said looking back to the Yeti that was still chasing them. "I will be back in a minute" Ten said in a hurry "where is he going?" Eleven asked "can't remember" Twelve admitted "so only the oldest one will remember this fully?" Charlie asked "yes and now he, I or us are the oldest" Eleven replied as Ten continued running quickly and desperately. "Where is she?" Ten asks the guard "her majesty Elizabeth the first is currently occupied" the guard said "let him in" a shout came as Elizabeth the first came through. Ginger the queen was grinning "you're back" she grinned as Elizabeth slapped Ten. "What is that for?" Ten asked "you not coming back" Elizabeth replied as they heard a growl "they are coming" Elizabeth said "like last year" she said. "Oh no" Ten said remembering coming here last year "well as you would say, allons-y" Elizabeth smiled grabbing Ten's hand. "Zygons" Ten muttered as he ran with Elizabeth "gallery" Ten muttered "okay" Elizabeth muttered as they both ran. "Doctor" the Zygon whispered as Ten looked back scared "this again" Elizabeth grinned. "I wonder where he is" Eleven asked "Elizabeth the first" Twelve realised "he's with her" Eleven said "you used to be with the virgin Liz" Charlie grinned. "Virgin?" Twelve asked "you didn't" Charlie said "I did" Eleven bowed his head as they continued running. The Yeti was still coming as they heard a growling noise "Zygons" Eleven and Twelve said together as they saw Ten coming towards them. They saw queen Elizabeth the first "you" Charlie grinned as she hugged the queen "I hugged queen Liz" Charlie smiled. "They Yeti still coming?" Ten asked "yep and the Zygons here?" Eleven asked "yeah" Ten replied as they continued to the art gallery seeing the gallery. "There" Elizabeth said pointing to a large gallery "is that the one you're looking for?" Elizabeth asked "perfect" Ten replied as they went in. They saw paintings everywhere and then figures moving "how can that be?" Ten asked "well the rest may have also been lured here" Eleven suggested "exactly" Twelve said "they are all us with some being older than others." They saw the 1st Doctor running around in the paintings. "What?" Ten asked "who is that?" Charlie asked "us" the Doctors all said at once "he is the first version of us" Twelve explained putting Jane down as Ten and Eleven shut the doors and got their sonics out. They both locked the door as they heard the banging from the Yeti and Zygon as the Doctors all looked around. "Second has got very grey hair" Ten commented "they are all aging" Eleven concluded "and none of them should be here" Twelve replied "if they die then we all die" Ten said. "Three has got greyer hair and Four looks bold" Twelve commented "they are doing the same adventure over and over again always aging" Eleven said. "Oh yes" Ten said "look at Five he has still got hair but has aged at least 30 years" Ten said looking at the fifth Doctor. "The Sixth looks nothing like what we had" Twelve commented seeing the bold and fatter man as they gone onto Seven. "Seven has greyed but you can tell it is him unlike Six" Eleven said as they gone onto the Eight. "He looks the same" Twelve commented "and so doe nine" Ten shouted "so will we be trapped?" Ten asked "I don't know" Eleven said as they heard footsteps as the banging at the door stopped. "Hi, I am Rassilon" Rassilon said "I have killed the Yeti and Zygon" he grinned as he pointed a gun at the Doctor's. "We need to trap you" Rassilon said "you can't do that" Ten shouted "the timelords are not timelocked and have one last chance of saving ourselves and that is by killing the Doctor or trapping him" Rassilon explained. He raised the gun "each of the paintings contain the Doctor" Jane muttered getting up. "I'm sorry but survival against you is the number one priority" Rassilon raised his gun as he pulled the trigger. Ready for it's next victim to be taken into the paintings. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Zygons Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor